


It's You

by nightyn628



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, kinda one-sided relationship (for now)
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightyn628/pseuds/nightyn628
Summary: ไม่รู้ว่าทำไมเหมือนกัน แต่พักนี้พอเขาหันไปมองทีไร แดนนี่ก็พบว่า สตีฟ แม็กกาเร็ตมักจะมีรอยยิ้มโง่ ๆ พิลึก ๆ ปรากฏอยู่บนใบหน้าเป็นประจำ





	It's You

**Author's Note:**

> Steve McGarrett can't take his eyes off his partner, Danny Williams.

แดนนี่ วิลเลี่ยมส์ทำงานให้ไฟฟ์โอมาหลายปีแล้ว เขาผ่านเหตุการณ์ที่ทั้งเบาและหนักมาอย่างโชกโชน ผจญความยากลำบากมาก็เยอะ เสี่ยงตายมาก็แยะ ทั้ง ๆ ที่น่าจะเป็นหนึ่งในคนที่รู้ทุกเรื่องของหน่วยงานนี้ แล้วก็น่าจะต้องรู้จักเพื่อนไฟฟ์โอเป็นอย่างดีแท้ ๆ แต่นักสืบวิลเลี่ยมส์ก็มีบางสิ่งบางอย่างที่ยังขบไม่แตกเสียที

ไม่รู้ว่าทำไมเหมือนกัน แต่พักนี้พอเขาหันไปมองทีไร แดนนี่ก็พบว่า สตีฟ แม็กกาเร็ตมักจะมีรอยยิ้มโง่ ๆ พิลึก ๆ ปรากฏอยู่บนใบหน้าเป็นประจำ

แดนนี่คิดว่ามันน่ารักดี แต่ให้ตายยังไงก็ไม่ยอมพูดชมออกไปตรง ๆ หรอก

ไม่พูดอะไรให้มากความ คนตัวเตี้ยกว่าจ้องตาอีกฝ่ายอย่างมีคำถาม ฝ่ายอดีตนาวีซีลสะดุ้งเล็กน้อยอย่างหลุดมาด ก่อนจะทำทีเป็นกระแอมกลบเกลื่อนด้วยท่าทีมีพิรุธสุด ๆ 

เมื่อถามออกไปว่าอารมณ์ดีอะไรนักหนา คำตอบที่ได้รับกลับมาก็ช่างกำกวมไม่ชัดเจน และฟังดูเหลือเชื่อเกินกว่าที่คาดเดาไว้

"ทำไมถึงอารมณ์ดีน่ะเหรอ?" หัวหน้าหน่วยไฟฟ์โอทวนคำถาม มองเพื่อนร่วมงานจากนิวเจอร์ซีย์ที่กอดอกมองเขาอยู่

"ก็เพราะนึกถึงของอร่อย ๆ อยู่ไง"

คำตอบที่ได้รับทำให้แดนนี่ วิลเลี่ยมส์เลิกคิ้วเล็กน้อย

ไม่ว่าจะถามไปอีกกี่ครั้ง คำตอบก็ยังคงเป็นเหมือนเดิม แดนนี่รู้ดีว่าอาหารอร่อย ๆ สามารถช่วยเยียวยาจิตใจให้ดีขึ้นได้ ไม่ต้องถึงขั้นได้กินหรอก แค่นึกภาพของโปรดในหัวก็ทำให้อารมณ์ดีขึ้นมาได้แล้ว ทว่า สัญชาตญาณนักสืบของชายหนุ่มกลับไม่เชื่อคำพูดของคู่หู มันรบกวนจิตใจของแดนนี่เสียจนต้องเอ่ยปากถามซ้ำไปหลาย ๆ รอบทุกครั้งที่นึกขึ้นได้

"แค่นั้นจริง ๆ เรอะสตีวี่? นายคงไม่ได้ปิดบังอะไรฉันอยู่นะ?"

แล้วพอคาดคั้นต่อก็ดันลากยาวกันจนออกทะเล ไหลไปเถียงกันเรื่องอื่นเสียอย่างนั้น เป็นอย่างนี้อยู่เรื่อยไป ราวกับว่าพอใครคนหนึ่งจุดประเด็นเรื่องใหม่ขึ้นมา อีกคนก็พร้อมจะกระโดดงับแล้วบังคับทิศทางบทสนทนาทั้งหมดให้หักเลี้ยวไปจนจำหัวข้อแรกที่คุยกันแทบไม่ได้

และเกรงว่าถ้าไม่มีใครหรือไม่มีเหตุการณ์อะไรมาขวางเอาไว้ก่อน ก็คงได้เถียงกันทั้งวันเป็นแน่

ไหลไปได้ไม่รู้เบื่อ

สมาชิกคนอื่น ๆ ในไฟฟ์โอชักจะชินชาเสียแล้วที่เห็นสองคนนี้ถกเถียงกันอยู่บ่อยครั้ง ขัดคอกันได้ทุกเรื่อง โดยเฉพาะเรื่องไร้สาระ ราวกับคู่แต่งงานที่อยู่กินกันมานานเป็นสิบปี สตีฟและแดนนี่เถียงกันอย่างไม่ยอมแพ้ เถียงกันเสียจนน่ารำคาญ คล้ายกับว่าต้องการจะเอาชนะอีกคนให้ได้

ทั้ง ๆ ที่การเถียงกับสตีฟทำให้แดนนี่เสียพลังงานไปมากแท้ ๆ แต่แบบนี้ก็สนุกไปอีกแบบ แดนนี่แม้ปากจะทำเป็นบ่นอย่างเอือมระอา ทอดถอนหายใจไปหลายครั้ง แต่เอาเข้าจริงแล้วก็ชอบความสัมพันธ์แบบนี้อยู่เหมือนกัน

มันสบายใจดี

ระหว่างพวกเขาเป็นอย่างนี้เสมอ ทะเลาะกันเป็นสีสันให้ชีวิต ยกระดับความสนิทสนม แต่พอเจอปัญหาก็ร่วมหัวจมท้ายช่วยเหลือกันตลอด ระวังหลังให้กันและกันเป็นประจำ

พร้อมจะเสียสละให้กันได้แม้กระทั่งชีวิตของตัวเอง

คงเพราะอย่างนั้นล่ะมั้งถึงได้รู้สึกหงุดหงิด ทั้ง ๆ ที่ผ่านอะไรมาด้วยกันขนาดนี้ก็ไม่ควรจะมีความลับต่อกันแล้วแท้ ๆ

แดนนี่ส่ายหน้าไปมาอย่างไม่สบอารมณ์ ก่อนจะก้มหน้าก้มตาจัดการกองเอกสารบนโต๊ะทำงานต่อไป

จนถึงตอนนี้ อดีตตำรวจจากนิวเจอร์ซีย์ก็ยังคงไม่รู้ตัว ชายหนุ่มยังคงจับไม่ได้ว่าสายตาของสตีฟนั้นลอบมองไปที่ใคร อดีตซีลพอมองแล้วก็หลบได้ไวเสมอ ทิ้งหลักฐานไว้แค่รอยยิ้มที่ยากจะลบเลือนเพียงอย่างเดียว เมื่อมองไม่เห็นสาเหตุอย่างนี้แล้ว แดนนี่จึงไม่อาจล่วงรู้ที่มาของมันได้เลย

คงจะมีแต่ผู้การแม็กกาเร็ตเท่านั้นที่รู้และเก็บมันไว้ในใจเพียงลำพัง

มีแค่เขาคนเดียว ที่รู้ว่ารอยยิ้มนั้นไม่ได้เกิดขึ้นเพราะของอร่อยอย่างที่ยกมาอ้างไว้ก่อนหน้านี้

แต่เป็นเพราะแดนนี่ วิลเลี่ยมส์ที่มักจะยืนอยู่เคียงข้างเขาตลอดเวลาต่างหากล่ะ

......................


End file.
